Escha Malier
Escha Malier is one of two protagonists in Atelier Escha & Logy: Alchemists of the Dusk Sky and a playable character in Atelier Shallie: Alchemists of the Dusk Sea. Escha Malier is a young girl living in the small remote town Corseit, and has now become a new offical of the development team of the Corseit's branch of the Unentered Area Special Investigation Bureau. Prior to becoming an government official, she helped with alchemy work. She was officially assigned to the team at the same time as Logix "Logy" Fiscario, and the two will work together. She is often quite quirky and cheerful, and often shows her feelings very clearly. She is full of energy and is also very curious. She is sometimes a little shy, though, and may not always think about her actions. She is very hardworking, and became a part of the development project because she wanted to help others by using her own knowledge about older alchemy. She loves sweets, especially apple tart. Her family have since long been apple farmers and are managing the area around what appears to be the oldest tree of the apple orchard. Her mother Miria passed away when she was young, and her mother's close friend Clone has a motherly role to her. To go to The Unexplored Ruin has been her dream since she was young. Her mother used to read her many folklores, and many of them were about The Unexplored Ruin. Therefore, she feels like the ruin is important to her. Her "tail" is an accessory made by her mother. Escha doesn't know how it was made and how it can move. Atelier Escha & Logy The player can choose Escha as the protagonist of the game. If choosen as protagonist, Escha will be the character the player will take the role of and control through the game. The game will involve more daily-life scenarios, and is described as being targeted to fans of the previous games. If not choosen as protagonist, Escha will be available as a party member. It will still be possible to use Escha's item synthesis, and equip her with usable items. Escha is officially assigned to development team of the Corseit branch at the start of the game, at the same time as Logix "Logy" Ficsario. Together with Logy, the two fulfill assignments given to them. Escha also helps out with building an airship by gathering materials and synthesizing various items. Eventually after the airship has been completed, Escha and her colleagues are assigned to explore The Unexplored Ruin. Trivia *In Dengeki Playstation vol. 541 a short story about how Escha became an government official is featured. It was written by the scenario writer 田中裕樹 and illustrated by Abaraheiki. *Prior to the game's announcement, a blurred silhouette of Escha was shown in a Dengeki magazine. *Escha came in fourth place in Gamer's Atelier Escha & Logy character popularity voting. *An illustration of Escha, together with Ion from Ciel Nosurge, was at the cover of the summer 2013 issue of the magazine Utahime. Gallery Escha Malier.jpg A16_Escha.png Category:Atelier Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Female Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Titular Category:Teenagers Category:Magical Girls